Percy Jackson Newsflash!
by Sethking
Summary: Annabeth Chase notices a small problem on the internet. Somehow, people are writing bad things about her and her family. The Olympians share their views on your writing. Consider this my flame to the fandom :D


**Now this is the story all about how,  
My life got flipped, turned upside down,  
And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there,  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called The PJO forum.  
**

And now the PJO news, starring Annabeth Chase

"With an outbreak of PJOitus, there are _floods_ of new fics appearing every single day, but with all of these new OCs and plotlines, sometimes, the writing gets sloppy."

She looked down at her paper, smoothing out her skirt and tucked a strand of blonde hair back from in front of her eyes, and looked into the cameras.

"New pairings, Weird plotlines and many, many, _re-used _plotlines are surfacing, causing a worldwide epidemic." She sighed again hoping the next section would come soon.

"This cannot be tolerated. We now go live to our pairings correspondent- Silena Bearuegarurd- Silena, how do you feel about all these new pairings which are appearing on the section?"

Silena tossed her long hair from one shoulder to the other. She pouted and said "Well Annabeth, these new pairings are very weird. I'm not saying cannon is always good, but in some cases cannon is necessary"

"So you're saying use cannon as much as possible, and you can use odd pairings"

"When it is humorous yes, Argus/Sunflower is funny, and has only been used once, therefore it is uniquely funny, BUT Artemis/Nico or Percy/ Artemis? Who comes up with this stuff? This is not normal and should not be used. EVER! Even in your own thoughts!"

"Okay Silena, I think they get the point" The camera snaps back onto Annabeth

"But, But-" Silena stammered

"And that is all we have time for with you Silena" Annabeth said quickly "Now onto Percy Jackson with the Mary-Sue/ fan-girl news- Percy?"

Percy was standing in front of a large board with a map of the world behind him. On the map were drawings of a girl but in different sizes.

"Ah yes. Many people out there believe that Mary Sues are good. And that they are needed. To be honest, more OCs just confuses people, and of course when it is an OC who gets in a relationship with a character, that is very confusing." He pointed at the map behind him

"As you can see fan-girls and Mary-sues are appearing around the globe, in their hundreds. They create stories which are frankly, quite disturbing. Here in America, many fan-girls have gone searching for Camp-Half-Blood. They walk around the streets attacking innocent people who have slight resemblances to us. Actors like Logan Lerman have been repeatedly mobbed by fan-girls because of his slight resemblance to me. This is not right. Back to you Annabeth"

The camera flicked back onto Annabeth who was sat with a dark haired girl and a tanned blonde boy. "Thank you Percy. Here we have with me Thalia and Apollo who are going to talk about quality of writing and reviews"

Thalia began with "Not only are stories riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes, but the plots in them are over used"

Apollo continued "Spelling Gods names wrong will anger them, and spelling characters names wrong when you claim to be a huge fan is a criminal offence. Also, the grammar is awful. I don't care about their ages, everyone should be taught basic grammar"

Thalia took over "Also Author notes which take over the story or have the characters talking in them are not funny, they are frustrating. Answer any anonymous reviews at the bottom of the story and other reviews should be answered, showing you have taken on the constructive criticism."

Apollo carried on "Now we come to Flames. Flamers should be ashamed to flame stories which have some substance, or an original plot line. Flames should be restricted to stories with over used plots, crazy pairings or stories which are actually the worst thing you have ever seen. You should use concrit (constructive criticism) as it helps the writer improve what they are writing"

Thalia added "And people who review only saying 'DIS IZ GR8, UPDATE MOAR.' Need to be checked for mental disorders. Anything to add Lord Apollo?"

Apollo considered this, rubbing his metaphorical beard. "I think we've covered it all there, back to you Annabeth"

Annabeth smiled at the camera before glancing down at her papers "Next we are going to Aphrodite to talk about Lemons" She looked confused at this but let the camera pan over to two women sat on a sofa. One was extremely beautiful, around 21, and the other was around 12 with auburn hair.

Aphrodite began speaking first "Now, I love a romance, but what I've read on this site- it hurts my eyes!"

Artemis added "And whoever wrote those disgusting things about me, need to be smited where they stand!" She stood and walked away, obviously angry

Aphrodite continued "Stories about Nico, Percy and Annabeth, and rape are springing up very quickly, and frankly I'm worried. The worst examples I have seen are the stories 'Annabeth' and 'One night in cabin three' I could not believe people would write that! I cried for an hour and had to re-do my make-up!"

A cough could be heard and Aphrodite took that to mean she had to hurry up

"In conclusion, if you're going to write erotica, read some first. Back to you Annabeth"

Annabeth had flushed a slight red colour and almost choked on her next line "Here is Lord Zeus with a important message"

"Mortals. If you insist on writing about me then SPELL MY NAME RIGHT. It's not that hard is it? It's only 4 letters long, it's not like I'm asking you to spell antiestablishmentarism is it?"

Annabeth had composed herself enough to thank Zeus for his message and announce the next speaker

"Hi, I am Grover and I am here to sum up everything we have talked about today" Grover said nervously. "Basically people need to learn that just because they can put pen to paper, this does not make them a writer. It however creates a backlog of stories, which can confuse people if they return to the site after a long time." He gulped, gaining confidence "People who are bad at something should find themselves a good beta-reader to go though their stories and help them improve everything, to bring it up to a decent standard. People also need to consider their OCs carefully. Are they perfect in every single way? They could be a Mary-sue. Is it a daughter of Aphrodite who hates love? Then you need to read up about the Gods."

He glanced behind the cameras where his friends were encouraging him to continue reading the auto-cue

"Flamers should be kinder, and reviewers need to stop encouraging the awful. Constructive criticism and suggestions are the best reviews a writer can get, but this does not mean go through stories saying 'this is good, this is bad' when you can suggest how it can be changed."

Grover looked at the auto-cue again, running his hand through his hair and tapping his hoof nervously

"Lemons need to be better written if you are going to write them, and the pairings need to be acceptable- Nothing with Artemis as a pairing as she gets really angry about it, and she turns people into jackalopes. I mean that is scary- baaaaa"

Someone coughed behind the camera taking Grovers attention back to the auto-cue.

"Spelling and Grammar should be checked over before posting. No excuses can be made for basic errors, and people who claim to be fans should be able to spell characters names right. This is all, back to you Annabeth"

"Thank you Grover. And remember viewers, the skill of writing takes time to perfect. Do not despair if you cannot do it first time, but try again, and improve your work. Thank you and goodnight."

The lights faded, and the cameras stopped rolling as the presenters walked out of the room.

_**I wrote half of this a while ago, and didn't post it. At the time, the situation wasn't so dire. People need to understand that putting pen to paper doesn't make them an immediate writer, and writers need practice. Take my old work for example. A lot of it is pure crap. I am not ashamed to admit that cause I have looked over it and realised this. I have grown up and I know what I was doing wrong. Hopefully now I have corrected that, and I am in the process of re-writing a lot of my stories to make them much better. :) **_


End file.
